1. Field
The following description relates to a transmission node and a reception node in a content centric network (CCN), and a communication method of the transmission node and the reception node.
2. Description of Related Art
An Internet protocol (IP) is generally used as a network layer protocol on the Internet. A network layer may search for a route, such that data may arrive at a destination node via several network nodes or routers. The IP may store an address of a destination in each IP packet. Thus, each router may construct a routing table so that each packet may arrive at a destination with reference to addresses stored in the IP packet. A router, in response to receiving a packet, may forward the packet to another network node, with respect to the contents of the routing table. Accordingly, the packet may arrive at the destination.
Certain issues may arise in the network layer protocol based on a destination address, due to rapid spread of the Internet. For example, traffic congestion may occur due to a large number of users concentrating on one or more nodes having popular content. Thus, a content centric network (CCN) may be used. Each node included in the CCN may perform numerous functions in contrast to the IP, for example, by a control method used by each node or a method of controlling content included in each node in the CCN.